This invention relates to appliances to prevent or aid healing of shoulder injuries.
Dislocation of the shoulder joint--i.e., separation of the head of the humerus from the glenoid fossa--involves injury to various soft tissue that must be immobilized to permit healing. In addition, such tissue may be susceptible to repeated injury, even after superficial healing is complete, if the tissue is not properly protected during exercise.
Currently, slings supported from the shoulder may be used in an attempt to support the arm and to immobilize the shoulder joint.
Christen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,944, discloses an appliance to restrict movement of the upper arm during periods of strenuous activity. The appliance includes a pad placed on top of one shoulder and extending slightly over the arm. One or two straps run over the top of the pad, around the user's body, and under the opposite armpit. The appliance restricts movement of the upper arm to less than 90 degrees away from the body. A portion of each strap is elasticized to pull the pad tightly against the shoulder and upper arm of the wearer.
Robertson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,859,746, discloses a shoulder brace that includes a rounded pad extending around the shoulder and under the armpit where it is fixed to a vest having suspender type straps to oppose elevation of the pad. The straps are adjustable to force the pad up into the armpit to provide supporting action. The pad moves vertically to provide support as the arm is raised.
Cox, U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,004, discloses a brace for support while a clavicle injury is healing. A fabric-covered foam strap extends around the shoulder and under each armpit to support the upper arm. The strap connects to straps running over each shoulder connecting to a Y-shaped coupler in the middle of the user's front and back. A circumferential strap around the user's body is also connected to each of the Y-shaped couplers.
Various other braces and supports are disclosed that include a vest. See, for example, Margetson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,849; Hardy, U.S. Pat. No. 1,293,089; Gallegos, U.S. Pat. No. 530,038; Comly, U.S. Pat. No. 634,429; and Perry, U.S. Pat. No. 1,129,515. In some cases (e.g. Hardy and Perry) these vests include stretchable or resilient fabric.
Blessing, U.S. Pat. No. 559,024, discloses a shoulder brace-chest expander with knit sleeves. An elastic strap extends around each shoulder and crosses in the back to pull the arms rearward. Each sleeve is connected to a chest piece, and the rear portions of those two chest pieces are connected with elastic material to provide an additional force drawing the arms rearward.
Hall, U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,441, discloses a brace for supporting a clavicle fracture. Sleeve segments are elastically connected across the middle of the chest and back.